Bromine/iodine-containing compounds are key-materials for producing peroxide curable elastomers. They are used as chain transfer agents and/or as cure site monomers. For example, diiodoperfluorobutane [I(CF2)4I] is one of the most used chain transfer agent and could be used as a precursor for a cure site monomer (e.g., an iodo compound comprising a terminal double bond).
Bromine/iodine containing acid fluorides are also valuable precursors to produce the vinyl or allyl ethers which can be used as cure site monomers in making elastomers as well as long-chain-branching compounds for a variety of applications.